03238
}} is the 3,240th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 7 August, 2002. Plot Part 1 Nicola is scrubbing the carpet in Smithy Cottage living room. Paddy and Emily come in and Paddy comments on the smell. Nicola says his feet are as bad and he starts to shout. Emily stops him telling him he should be at work. Nicola smiles. At Tenant House Robert is drinking water at the kitchen table. He tells Jack that he isn't going into work. Jack tells him that he is but he has to apologise to Maggie first. He refuses but Victoria tells him he has to. Robert tells her to shut up but Jack says she is the only kid in the house who speaks any sense. In the Woolpack kitchen Marlon is explaining to Bob about the food as he cannot work tonight due to the meal with Rhona. He tells Bob how he wishes she and Tricia weren't friends. Bob suggests they invite some other people like he and Viv. Marlon reminds him that he is working and that he'd rather stick pins in his eyes than have a meal with Viv. At the Dale Park lodge Maggie, Lucy and Craig discuss Robert. Lucy tells her he called Maggie a slag last week after Rodney stayed over. Maggie looks horrified. Jack and Robert arrive . In the Post Office Tricia is paying. She asks Emily what she thinks of Rhona. Emily says she is very nice and that Paddy likes her. Nicola overhears and begins to stir things. She tells Tricia how he and Rhona had a meal with Emily last week and that she thinks there is a spark between them. Tricia looks worried and starts asking questions. Nicola smirks and Tricia leaves. At the holiday lodge Robert apologises to Maggie who then tells him that she is glad Lucy has the sense not to sleep with him. She tells him never to call her names again. He leaves and Craig, Lucy and Maggie laugh. In the Post Office Emily tells Nicola she can be a real bitch sometimes and that she thinks she only helped Robert because he is a lad. She says she is unnecessarily horrible to other girls and also Paddy. Paddy arrives to see why Nicola isn't at Reception. Nicola offers to buy them all tea at the Woolpack but Paddy refuses saying they need time alone to plan the social workers visit which is tomorrow. Nicola agrees and says she will see them at home. Paddy asks Emily how long she has been calling their place "home". At the hospital Zoe gets ready to leave. Mel watches and Zoe spots her. She walks off. Zoe goes after her and tells her that she is leaving. Zoe gives her her cigarettes and says goodbye. Mel says "tar-a" and walks off. At the holiday lodge the Calder's are laughing at the whole situation. Maggie tells Lucy and Craig that if either of them want to go off and do their own thing they should do. She says she doesn't want them to feel trapped and though they both say they want to stay Maggie suggests moving away for good. Outside in a field , Mack tells Terry about Robert as he is shovelling manure. Terry laughs. Robert says the horse has got the runs and asks to go home for a wash. Jack says he can finish for the day and Terry tells him that whatever Robert has done he has done ten times worse. Robert does not look impressed. Chris and Zoe leave the hospital. Suddenly Zoe stops and says she cannot leave Mel and cannot face the noise of outside. She is frightened. Chris reassures her and tells her everything will be fine. Zoe agrees that she does want to get better and they leave for the clinic. Part 2 At the holiday lodge Maggie tells Lucy and Craig about the job she was offered in Scotland. She says if they are keen she could always ring back and see if it is still going. They decide there isn't much to stay for and that she will ring this afternoon. In the Woolpack Marlon asks Alan if he would like to come for tea. Tricia gets annoyed and so Alan says he’d better go and see to his plants. Bob then asks Paddy who says he is busy. Tricia tells him he was never invited and asks Marlon what is going on. She questions him about the dinner with Rhona, Paddy and Emily and Marlon say it was nothing. In the village Lucy tells Donna she may be leaving. Robert walks past and they laugh at him. Edna stops him and says he should be ashamed of himself. Robert tells her nothing happened and so that makes him and her the only people in the village "not getting any". She looks horrified and leaves. He calls Lucy and Donna lesbians and goes into the post office. Inside the Post Office, Emily looks at Robert and tells him to stop feeling sorry for himself and to spare a thought for others as he has caused a lot of bad feeling in their house. Outside the B&B Alan is scooping up some droppings from the lawn. Edna appears with Tootsie and tells Alan they will never win the competition now. Alan looks at Tootsie and Edna says it is definitely not her as she carries a "pooper scooper". Alan apologises. Rhona walks up to Victoria Cottage looking nervous. She is carrying a bottle of wine and rings the doorbell. Robert arrives at Smithy Cottage. Nicola answers the door and Robert gives her flowers that he said he stole from Viv's. She laughs and asks him in saying there is a bucket of disinfectant ready for him. At Victoria Cottage, Tricia is chopping salad and Rhona offers to help. Tricia says yes and Rhona asks where Marlon is. Tricia tells her he is in the bathroom and then asks Rhona if she is happy not having a boyfriend. Rhona says she isn't too bothered but it would be nice to have one. Marlon shouts down the stairs for Tricia to throw him up a toilet roll. Tricia and Rhona laugh. At the holiday lodge Maggie is on the phone to the holiday park. When she comes off she says they sounded interested. Lucy says the sooner they leave the better as Robert is calling she and Donna lesbians. Craig and Maggie laugh. At Smithy Cottage Robert has finished scrubbing the floor. Nicola gives him a beer and she flirts with him. Robert says he's the boring one in his family but Nicola disagrees. Robert puts some music on. Alan is sitting in the garden with a water pistol ready to fire at the cat he believes is leaving droppings . He realises it is empty and as he goes to fill it up a tortoise crawls out from the hedge and leaves droppings. Alan returns and can't believe it. At Smithy Cottage, Nicola and Robert are on the sofa playing games about who they would rather sleep with in the village. Nicola asks him between Tricia or herself and he says her. She flirts with him and he tries to kiss her. She says she doesn't want him to kiss her like that. At Victoria Cottage, Tricia and Rhona discuss nails. Rhona goes to get the bottle of wine but can’t find the corkscrew. She says it isn't where it usually is and Tricia's face drops. Marlon asks what is wrong and Tricia says that Rhona clearly knows their place like the back of her hand. Back at Smithy Cottage, Nicola and Robert are kissing. Nicola asks him if he wants to go upstairs . He leaps off the sofa and she follows smiling. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes